


Viscum Album (Good Ol' Mistletoe)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameras, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Polaroid, Raleigh Becket is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: He may not appreciate Mistlefoe for it's stupidity but damn if he wasn't grateful to just some regular ol' mistletoe.AKA the sequel to Mistlefoe





	Viscum Album (Good Ol' Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mistlefoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835079) by [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall). 



> I've been basically promising to have this up for ages now and have finally gotten around to it?! 
> 
> Anywho, it's here during _a_ holiday season and it's been extended! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

He took a lukewarm shower to remove the blood, rinsed his favorite PPDC sweater in ice cold water and changed into the grey hoodie with the thumb holes and the fuzzy insides. 

Raleigh washed the rag, careful to get all the blood off of the light blue thing with tiny stitching on the corner that he swore had the initials C. H., A. H. and a much larger, more wobbly H. H. on the opposite side.

He folded it, tucked it into a small bag and tied a thin blue wire around the top.

It was back on his doorstep in under an hour, only much fuller.

"Huh?" He carefully crouched and picked it up, tugging on the bit of wire holding it closed on his desk.

It opened like a flower and Raleigh blinked at the folded note and was that-

A Polaroid film roll that matched his model of camera. 

The stuff hadn’t been made in years. Raleigh unfolded the note with his curiosity only growing.

In kanji, it read simply:

_'Sorry I punched you. Thanks for washing Mum’s quilt square._

_Chuck'_

Raleigh felt the blush heating up his face and looked up to see a sheepish Chuck loitering on his doorstep.

"Hey," he offered quietly.

"Umm."

"You wanna learn how has-beens take pictures?" He blurted out. 

"…Alright."

* * *

Raleigh ducked back into his room briefly to snag the camera, check the roll, grabbed the bag to store it all in and absently tied a blue bandana around his neck in case there were any other accidents. He tucked the extra roll of film into a pocket meant for it. 

"What's th' bow for?" Chuck rose a ginger brow at the way the bandana was tied. 

"Huh?" Raleigh realized he'd tied it like Maman on her way out the door and gave a soft laugh. "My Maman, she used to do it with a silk or cotton square scarf." 

"'Maman?'" Chuck repeated with a tiny furrow between his brows. 

"Ah, yeah, forgot that. It's French for Mom. There were three of us so she got into the habit of having the equivalent of a napkin on her at all times. Thought I got rid of the habit years ago but today brought it back full force." He explained sheepishly. 

"Oh." 

"C'mon, gotta get to the Bays." He grabbed Chuck's hand and hustled his fellow pilot to the cavernous spaces. 

"The Bays? What for?" 

"Watch." Sure enough, sparks flew into the air as they started taking apart the Jaegers and Raleigh snapped the first shot, handing it over to Chuck. "Shake it!" 

"How?" 

"Like this." Raleigh's fingers brushed against Chuck's as he shook it. 

"Won't the ink slide?" 

"Nah," He chuckled. "It makes for a more vibrant photo." 

Raleigh snapped his next pic of Chuck grinning as he looked at the developed picture of sparks flying up in the massive Bays. "Hey!" 

"Better keep up if you want it, Chuck!" 

He bolted like the kid he used to be, laughing like a mad-man as Chuck gave chase.

* * *

" _Raaaah_ liegh, give it!" 

"Uh-uh. What's the rule of mistle _toe_? We went over this twice." 

"... I have t' kiss, not punch." 

"Pucker up, buttercup." Raleigh teased gently. 

Chuck scowled but closed his eyes. 

Raleigh pecked his forehead and folded Chuck's open fingers around the Polaroid shot. 

"All... yours?" As he turned, Chuck's free hand shot out and clutched at the sleeve of his hoodie. "Chuck?" 

"You a goddamn sook, Becket? That was about as proper a kiss as a yobbo is in a penthouse." Chuck growled even as he let go with pink cheeks. 

"One kiss per stop under the mistletoe." He murmured before he cradled Chuck's face in his hands. Chuck's hands gripped the front of his hoodie tight enough for the fabric to creak. 

"Fuck th' rules," came the soft reply. "right?" 

"Hell yeah." Raleigh kissed Chuck until Chuck's lips parted with a soft moan and then the kiss got down right _filthy_. He sucked on Chuck's tongue and then cackled mentally as he snapped one final photo. 

Chuck pulled away with a gasp and snatched the photo before Raleigh could recover. "Three kisses like that t' get it back, _Ray_!" 

Raleigh watched him run, tilting his head to the side to appreciate Chuck's bouncy ass before he followed with a long-strided lope and a shit-eating grin. 

He may not appreciate Mistlefoe for it's stupidity but damn if he wasn't grateful to just some regular ol' mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
